


【進擊的巨人/團兵】Der Augenstern

by oceansky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進擊的巨人
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, 團兵 - Freeform, 現代轉生
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansky/pseuds/oceansky
Summary: 被像拎小貓一樣的被扯住了衣領，讓利威爾感到不爽，張牙舞爪的像隻小豹子想讓艾爾文鬆手「放開我，你這禿子！」「你這小不拉磯，你說誰是禿子，我才沒禿好嗎！我只是髮際線有點高！」被戳中痛處的艾爾文，有些來氣的道。





	1. Der Augenstern 01

**Author's Note:**

> Der Augenstern，大概是德語…吧？意思是，眼中的星星，最愛的人。  
> 現代轉生paro。  
> 最開始想寫這篇時是腦袋裡不知怎的浮現了一個抱著艾爾文大腿不放的小利威爾的畫面，然後…（ry

利威爾沒想到能再見到那個熟悉的身影，在熙熙攘攘的人群裡，他只消一眼就認出了艾爾文，他依舊是那樣的光彩耀目，在人群裡格外的顯目。

在那一瞬，利威爾腦袋是一片空白的，當他意識到時，他已經邁開了他的步伐，追著那道身影而去，儘管他並不知道追上之後，他能夠做什麼。

當利威爾伸手揪住艾爾文的衣角時，艾爾文只是詫異的看著他，溫聲有禮的問道：「有什麼事嗎？小朋友。」

望著那對淺藍得像片沒有一絲雲彩的天空的雙眼，利威爾有些征愣，空白了一腦子的思緒，但隨即的也懊惱起自己的衝動，但連他自己都沒料到更衝動的是他接下來的舉動。

「爸爸──」利威爾撲上了艾爾文，他現在的身高只足已環抱住艾爾文的臀部，勉勉強強的能構著腰際「爸爸，對不起──，不要丟下我，我知道錯了…」童稚並且帶著抽泣的嗓音傳入耳裡，聽著還挺惹人憐惜的。

「欸？你…誰啊？哪來的小鬼？」艾爾文被個不到自己腰際的孩子給撲得莫名其妙的，最令他錯鄂的是這抱著他大腿的小傢伙，口裡還哭嚷著叫他爸爸。

見艾爾文嘗試著想掙脫他，利威爾只能更加的使力抓緊了那褲管，並且更加大聲的哭嚷著「爸爸，不要把我丟在這裡，我知道錯了，爸爸──」

「你這小鬼──」當艾爾文再度想把黏在他身上的小孩給扯開時，卻意識到了週圍的人們那不善的眼光以及譴責的耳語。

「對不起，爸爸，對不起……啊──」那哭聲莫名的讓艾爾文格外的心煩，加上圍觀人群的私語，讓艾爾文乾脆一把抓起了撲在腿上的孩子，抱在懷裡快速的走向收銀台，草草將商品結帳後，就這樣抱著利威爾迅速的離開了賣場。

而被抱起的利威爾倒是一時驚訝，原本撕心裂肺的哭聲，瞬間變小的許多，餘下紅腫的雙眼和微弱的抽泣聲，一直到艾爾文抱著他來到了賣場外的休息區，他才又開始嗚嗚咽咽的發出那連綿的哭聲。

艾爾文有些粗暴的將利威爾放在椅子上，一句不發的望著縮成一團的人；而利威爾也不知所措，畢竟他的確是行動後才驚覺自己太過莽撞，他根本沒想好下一步該怎辦，但艾爾文沒直接拋下他，令他也覺得驚訝。

難道，艾爾文也記得自己嗎？利威爾偷偷自指間瞄了艾爾文一眼，發現艾爾文居高臨下的盯著自己看，淺色的眼眸，湛藍的如一望無際的海洋，利威爾一瞬間忘了繼續裝哭，只能愣愣的看著那對他日夜思念的眼眸。

那時候，他真的多希望這個人能再睜眼看他一眼。

「哭完了？」艾爾文語氣有些冰冷，利威爾聽出了他不大高興，但畢竟是自己理虧，他也只能老實的道歉了。

「……對不起。」

軟糯的童音並沒有平息艾爾文的火氣，反而是在道歉的話語入耳瞬間，一股莫名的厭煩與焦慮充斥了他的心頭，壓抑不住下直接衝著利威爾吼了句「閉嘴。」

只是才剛吼出口，艾爾文就後悔了，他意識到眼前只是個小孩子，孩子惡作劇什麼的再所難免，自己用這麼嚴肅的角度去審視他，似乎有些過份，但當他試著用溫和的表情對上利威爾的眼時，卻發現利威爾只是沉默的看著他，灰藍色的眼瞳，平靜無波的像一潭死水，深不見底。

那眼神冷漠裡帶著一股難以言喻的情緒，完全不像個這年紀的孩子會有的眼神，艾爾文頓時被那對眼瞳給噎住了，原本想說些什麼都全給忘了。

「剛真的很抱歉，給你添麻煩了。」利威爾望著他，冷靜的開口「我先走了，謝謝你。」

利威爾說完就跳下了椅子，只是步伐還沒邁開，就被艾爾文一把給扯了回來「這樣就想走了？」

被像拎小貓一樣的被扯住了衣領，讓利威爾感到不爽，張牙舞爪的像隻小豹子想讓艾爾文鬆手「放開我，你這禿子！」

「你這小不拉磯，你說誰是禿子，我才沒禿好嗎！我只是髮際線有點高！」被戳中痛處的艾爾文，有些來氣的道。

「十幾年後你就會禿了，叫你放開我聽不懂嗎？你耳朵擠滿了屎嗎！」利威爾試著想去掙脫艾爾文的手，但兩人現在因為年齡體型的差距，他那小鳥般的力量根本捍動不了艾爾文半分。

艾爾文瞥了利威爾一眼，有些難以相信，年紀這麼小的孩子，講話居然這麼粗暴，只是這份粗暴不知為何聽在耳裡，覺得挺是懷念的，令艾爾文氣不禁消了大半，唇畔泛起了個笑意。

「你笑那麼噁心做什麼？快放手！」利威爾此刻倒是有些發毛了，艾爾文那樣的笑容，背後總是夾帶著瘋狂執著的念頭。

「剛明明就是你巴著我喊爸爸，要我不要丟下你的，我現在帶你回家不好嗎？」艾爾文話語裡帶著戲謔，在發現利威爾的情緒裡染上了絲害怕後，才有些心軟，他放鬆了力道，原本想把人抱起來，結果沒想到利威爾卻因此整個因為他突然放鬆的力道而往前哴嗆了幾步，撞上了路旁的欄柱。

見利威爾就這樣摀著額角蹲坐了下來，艾爾文倒是有點緊張了，他連忙蹲到利威爾身旁想查看他的狀況，原本以為孩子喀撞了這下肯定會大聲哭鬧，但利威爾卻沒吭上一聲，依舊安安靜靜的，艾爾文撩起他額前的瀏海時，看見利威爾眼角上因為疼痛而無法控制的掛著一拋淚水，乍看起來…還挺可愛的。

看著利威爾這副模樣，就算剛才再怎麼覺得生氣，火也全消了，艾爾文伸手抹掉了那拋淚水，溫聲關心的問著「沒事吧？小傢伙。」

只是那舉動像是不知觸著了利威爾哪根心弦，眼淚忽然止不住般的流了下來。這倒讓艾爾文有些慌了，連忙把眼前的人給擁入懷中，努力的想安撫他，但卻沒想著讓人哭得更厲害了，艾爾文卻覺得那種哭泣並不像個孩子，反倒像個走過滄海桑田的成年人。

因此，艾爾文也只能沉默的等著懷裡的人平靜下來，帶著溫度的厚實掌心，輕柔的撫過了利威爾的背脊，心裡不自覺地感嘆著這副身軀的瘦小纖弱。

如此氣候多變的季節裡，這天的臉色就像是女人心事般的難以預料說變就變，原本還有著幾許陽光的天空，迅速的拉攏來了大片厚重的烏雲，黑了大半的天，伴隨著響雷而下的，是忽然傾盆的大雨。

艾爾文暗嘆了聲糟，四下望了望後，果斷的抱起了利威爾往自己的住處奔去。

微冷的雨，似乎也讓利威爾冷靜了不少，埋在艾爾文懷裡，靜默的聽著那胸膛裡因為奔跑而開始加快頻率的心音，讓利威爾清楚的意識到這個人是活生生的，不是什麼冰冷的屍體。

艾爾文的住處就在不遠處，但即使奮力的奔跑了，還是終究淋了一身的雨水，讓兩人顯得狼狽極了，利威爾雖然努力的想忍住，但還是打了個小小的噴嚏，讓艾爾文意識到孩子脆弱的抵抗力，他把利威爾帶到浴室，想了想才問「要幫你嗎？」

利威爾卻看著艾爾文手裡的替換衣物好一會，才小聲的道：「我可以自己洗。」

浴室門被關上了，利威爾背部靠著門板，他低頭將那套衣物湊到鼻間，貪婪的嗅了嗅，但卻只嗅著了衣櫥裡那種厚重的木頭陳年氣味，讓他有點失落，但把衣服抖開後，就看見上面寫著巨鳥兩個字，讓利威爾滿頭黑線的歪了歪嘴，叨念了句「巨你個王八蛋。」

上輩子時，利威爾也不是沒穿過艾爾文的衣服，他記得那尺寸大得可惡，艾爾文還曾為了他的手在袖子裡伸不出來而憋笑過，讓利威爾不爽的拿枕頭揍了他幾下；而現在，艾爾文這衣服尺寸和他體型的差距更大了，短袖都能穿成了長袖，儘管那已經艾爾文從衣櫥裡翻出他留有最小號的衣服了，但穿在利威爾身上還是像個布袋似的，然而利威爾也不怎覺得惱，也不知是因為沒穿底褲讓他覺得有點不自在還是其他原因，在艾爾文洗澡時，利威爾蹲在洗衣機前看著衣服在裡頭翻滾著，突然想著，不知衣服會不會因為這樣沾染上艾爾文的氣味這種異想天開的問題。

就這樣看得出了神，連艾爾文從浴室裡出來了都沒有發現，直到被艾爾文一把撈了起來，叨念著「你這小笨蛋！頭髮也不擦乾，你這樣澡不就白洗了嗎！」

利威爾還來不及抗議什麼，就被條毛巾給蓋住，被艾爾文用著不算粗暴但也算不上溫柔的力道擦著頭髮，小小的身子被艾爾文用雙腿夾住，竟然還真的一時難以掙脫，直到艾爾文覺得頭髮擦乾了，把毛巾給一掀，札實的看到了那頭黑髮成了個亂糟糟的爆炸頭配上了利威爾那一臉眼神死的表情，讓艾爾文忍不住大笑了起來。

小小的拳頭砸在身上不痛不癢的，自然喝止不住艾爾文的沒禮貌，利威爾氣惱的抬起小腳踹了他的小腿脛骨，被艾爾文給按住了額頭保持出了點距離，當然這舉動更加激怒了利威爾，又像隻小豹子似的暴跳如雷。

「欸…好啦，別生氣啦，要不要吃糖果？」艾爾文從桌子的罐子裡撈出了顆黃金糖，在利威爾眼前晃了晃，氣得利威爾脫口說了句「糖你個頭！你是把老子當小孩哄嗎！」

艾爾文愣了愣，只把這句話解讀成了孩子本來就都不喜歡被當成小孩子看待，就不以為意了，只是重複的又把黃金糖遞到了利威爾眼前「甜甜的，很好吃的！」

金黃色的糖果有著陽光般的燦金色澤，就像著艾爾文的金髮般，讓利威爾有些稍停了下來，艾爾文趁這時機，例落的把包裝紙給撥了，將糖給丟進了利威爾嘴裡。

清甜的味道在整個口腔裡擴散，利威爾用舌尖去翻動著那顆糖，追逐著那股甜味，抬眼就看著艾爾文那傻到不行的笑「怎樣，很好吃吧。」

「是還不賴。」利威爾將糖給弄到了口腔的側邊，使得他腮幫子看起來微微的鼓起了一小球，讓艾爾文看了覺得挺是可愛，伸手就去揉了那頭柔軟的黑髮。

然而原本都預期了不是會被躲開就是會被打掉手，沒想到，利威爾倒是一點也沒反抗的任他揉弄，溫馴的像隻小貓。

「還要嗎？」艾爾文又遞了過來一顆，這一次，利威爾倒是就順從的接過了，灰藍色的眼瞳裡倒映出來的那顆黃金糖，彷若閃閃發亮著。

洗衣機完成了它的工作，發出了嗶嗶聲打破了兩人間的和諧，艾爾文走了過去，把洗好並烘乾的衣服給抽了出來，在利威爾面前抖了抖，把他當個孩子逗般，嘴裡還喊了句「噹噹～」，當然，對於現在只有外表是個孩子，但內心其實是個大叔的利威爾就只是沉默的看著艾爾文這行為舉止，彷若無聲無息的在指控著艾爾文的幼稚。

利威爾快速的換回了自己的衣服後，撿起了那件寫著巨鳥的可笑T恤，在遞還給艾爾文時，瞬間倒有些遲疑。而在感到他的遲疑，艾爾文只是奇怪的看了利威爾一眼問道：「怎啦？」

利威爾沒吭聲，搖了搖頭，將自己的情緒給沉澱下去。但這似乎對艾爾文不怎管用，他打量著利威爾，猜測似的道：「你若喜歡這件衣服，給你也不要緊，雖然現在對你來說尺寸有點大。」啊，應該不是說有點就是了，艾爾文在心裡補上了最後一句。

「好…」被說中了心事讓利威爾有點心虛，他拉了拉自己的衣角，面無表情的點了點頭。

艾爾文雖然有些好奇這簡單到沒什麼樣式的衣服是哪裡吸引了利威爾，但倒也沒多說什麼，反正對他而言，這件衣服也只是他已經穿不下的舊衣，一直收著也只是單純因為的沒想到要處理，他順手揉了把眼前這人的頭髮，並在人反應過來前，很識相的立刻收手走開了，拿了個小紙袋，把衣服給摺好放進去，並在利威爾的目光下，從糖果罐裡抓起了一大把的黃金糖一起放進了袋子裡，遞給了利威爾。

也在同時，艾爾文才想起了個似乎有點嚴重的問題。

他這樣是不是有點構成了誘拐兒童這罪行？而且這也不是什麼撿到受傷小貓小狗，把傷治好了還可以原地放養回去的。

似乎看出了艾爾文的煩惱，利威爾只表示了自己認得回去的路，可以自行回家，並拒絕了艾爾文要送他回家的提議，但艾爾文還是陪他走了段路，把他送回了他們相遇的地方。

艾爾文看著利威爾走了幾步，忍不住的又開口叫住了他：「喂！小不拉嘰，你叫什麼名字？」

「……利威爾。」利威爾猶豫了會，最後還是再告訴了艾爾文一次他的名字。

「嗯，那個，若是你喜歡那種糖果，吃完了可以再來找我拿。你應該記得我家怎麼走吧？」艾爾文搔了搔髮，原本伏貼的金髮，被他弄得翹起了撮呆毛。

「…好。」利威爾點了點頭，輕輕的應了聲，他舉起了手，無聲的揮了揮以示道別。

艾爾文就這樣看著利威爾慢慢的走出了他的視線範圍，看著那小小的背影，艾爾文不得不承認，他心底是有些期待利威爾再來找他的，他那時也不知哪來的自信，認為利威爾會再來找他，所以那日之後，他就像瘋魔了般，去買了一大罐的黃金糖，臆想著利威爾再來時，看到糖果後的開心表情。

只是那天過後，利威爾卻再也沒來找他，就像從未出現過般，成了那街角的一個過客。而那罐裝了黃金糖的玻璃罐，隨著日子，糖少了又滿，滿了又少，透明几淨的玻璃罐，一點灰塵也沒蒙上，如此安靜的佇立在小茶几上。

日子如流水般不停歇的流逝著，當兩人再相見時，是艾爾文在一所中學做教育實習的時候。他一眼就看見了坐在窗邊的利威爾，時隔多年多，他個頭依舊那樣的小，看起來不大像是個中學生，白皙的臉蛋依舊有著幾分初見時的稚氣。

利威爾看見他時，灰藍的眼底閃過一絲驚訝，但又很快的平靜下來，不著痕跡的融入他的同學們中，一起鼓掌歡迎他這個新來的實習老師。

－－TBC


	2. Der Augenstern 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這樣的生活，利威爾並不覺得反感，觀察著艾爾文的一舉一動，有時候會讓他想起從前身為調查兵團團長的艾爾文也會偶爾有耍小性子的時候，幼稚的令人發笑。  
>  如果，那時候艾爾文沒有失去父親，那麼或許他就會長成這樣的一個人。利威爾有時會這樣想著。  
>  但那就只是一個如果。

利威爾已經記不大起自己是什麼時候想起了那個世界的記憶，只能說自他有意識以來，他就記得了，當然包括了那個人，他甚至曾經偷偷的在母親與舅舅給他過生日時，對著生日蛋糕上那愚蠢的蠟燭，許下了想再見那人一面的願望。

他從不敢多奢望什麼，只想要再看著活生生的艾爾文一眼，那個曾經在他眼裡如星辰一樣存在的人。

人類是種總是貪得無厭的生物，得到了想要的就會想要更多。雖然利威爾曾想著，能夠再和母親一起生活，可以再遇到法蘭與伊莎貝爾，他應該要覺得滿足了，至於凱尼，就當作強買強送好了。

利威爾其實也抓不準凱尼到底有沒有那個世界的記憶，他也從來沒去試探過，這個世界的凱尼實在是個莫名其妙的人，依舊是那樣的不知該如何為人父母，雖然他也依然只是他的舅舅。

凱尼就像那種標準的以為錢可以解決一切的糟糕父母，他放養式的照顧著利威爾，用著一種奇詭的方式去溺愛他這個外甥，利威爾後來想著，若不是他保留了那個世界的記憶，他現在大概會成為一個只會殺人放火的廢物。

利威爾還記得，每當凱尼把他當成一個普通的嬰幼孩來逗弄時，自己只能一臉無奈的看著他，然後在凱尼不滿的表情下，才勉為其難的表現出被逗弄的樣子，隨著日子久了，也會乾脆在不爽時，索性裝哭引來母親來把凱尼這蠢貨給弄走。

這輩子和母親依舊緣淺是利威爾的一點遺憾，但至少他盡力去珍惜過了，葬禮結束的那天，凱尼站在他身後，沉默的點燃了支菸，但直到菸燃盡了，都沒吸上一口，最後，他粗暴的抬腳踢了下利威爾的屁股說了句「走吧。」

於是，利威爾又開始了和凱尼一起生活，只是他發現這輩子的凱尼簡直蠢到人神共憤，真不知道是不是因為不需要再過上曾經那種總是沾染著血腥的生活，所以就變成了個安逸的白癡。

但安逸的生活，真的會讓人變成白癡。利威爾真心這麼覺得。

原子筆在指間玩轉著，利威爾看著艾爾文在講台上講述著課程，時不時的在黑板上寫下一些重點，那字跡讓利威爾覺得有些陌生，畢竟，在那之後，艾爾文就只能用左手寫字了。

利威爾讓筆落在了課本書頁間，手臂交疊的趴在桌上，下顎抵在手背上，莫名的覺得有些恍忽。

「嘿，窗戶邊那個同學，雖然老師長得很帥，但上課時只盯著老師看考試也不一定會拿滿分喔。」艾爾文的聲音，引回了利威爾神遊的思緒，面對那個笑臉，讓利威爾心底一陣悸慟，他低低的咂了聲舌以掩飾自己的心情，蒼惶的收回了自己的視線，開始在黑板上的重點給抄寫進筆記本上。

看到利威爾開始抄寫著筆記，艾爾文的目光悄悄的落在了班級名冊裡，利威爾的名字上，雖然方才在開始上課前，艾爾文就已經借由點了一次名確認了利威爾的名字，但還是有些困惑，三年前遇到的那個孩子，在他記憶裡，就像個六七歲的孩子，實在沒道理過了三年多就長成了個中學生。

呃，雖然現在坐在窗邊的那個男孩，看起來的確也不太像中學生的年紀。

他想起了他放置在小茶几上的那罐黃金糖，三年過去了，那依舊是不染上一絲塵埃的玻璃罐，裡頭也一如以往的裝滿著那金黃色的糖果，等待著人來拿取。

艾爾文下意識的伸手探進了自己的外衣口袋，觸碰到了放在裡頭的幾顆糖果，他借著走動的時候，在經過利威爾的座位時，不動聲色的在他的課桌一角，留下了一顆金黃的糖果。

利威爾看著那顆糖發上了好一陣子的愣，他抬頭去追尋著艾爾文的身影，但艾爾文並沒有再回頭看他，只是自顧的講他的課，利威爾用著一種小心翼翼的態 度伸手去拿起了那顆糖，沉默的把糖給收進了口袋裡，時不時的伸手去觸碰它，彷彿是想確認它的存在，他那天一直沒有吃它，但回憶裡的那股淡淡的甜味穿越過了時間的河流，靜默的流進了他的心底。

再遇見艾爾文，對利威爾來說十分的意外。畢竟自三年前的那日之後，他就沒打算要再去見艾爾文，至少，他沒有打算要再出現在艾爾文的面前。這三年間，他並不是一次也沒有見過他，只是他都悄然的躲在艾爾文看不見的角落，偷偷的看著艾爾文，看他有時候出門遲了頂著那一頭亂髮、看著他在街角的咖啡店買咖啡、看他有時候會在便利商店買個幾包沒什麼營養的洋芋片、看他在書店裡挑選書籍，當然，他也看過他從商店的貨架上，拿下了那一包包金黃色的糖果。

他一直以為那只是隨口的一句話，只是個語意上的承諾，但看著艾爾文定期的添購那糖果，他也為此感到困惑。

但儘管如此，他還是沒有去找艾爾文。只因為，對他而言，就這樣安安靜靜的看著，確認艾爾文一切安好，就已經足夠了。

這個世界，已經沒有巨人，所以，艾爾文也不再需要他。利威爾這麼想著。因此他也只在想念時，去遠遠的看上個幾眼，如此，就心滿意足了。

利威爾握緊了口袋裡的那顆糖，垂下了自己的眼。

這樣就夠了，他這麼的告訴自己。

＊

利威爾的成績在同儕裡算不上是最優秀的，他念書念得很隨興，喜歡的東西他會認真去讀，但讀不懂的東西他也很樂意直接放棄它。在艾爾文來前，他的歷史科目的成績簡直慘不能睹，雖然凱尼也從沒在意過他的成績，只說了記住死人的事只是白費工夫，無聊透頂，考差了的成績單，就扔進壁爐裡物盡其用吧。

這大概是利威爾少數完全同意凱尼的看法的事之一。

艾爾文試著去挽救他的成績，在課餘時間和利威爾一起在辦公室裡大眼瞪小眼，他把曾經的那罐裝滿了黃金糖的玻璃瓶給帶來，然而利威爾對於他這種把人當小孩子哄的行為只想翻白眼，但他始終沒讓艾爾文知道，他會待在這辦公室裡讓艾爾文給他補課為的不是那愚蠢的糖果，而只是單純的想待在他身邊。

考差了，他就可以和艾爾文待在一起一陣子，但為了不辜負艾爾文的輔導，所以他又考好了。

那時候，艾爾文一直沒想明白，為什麼利威爾的成績總是起起伏伏，時好時壞的，當然他曾懷疑過利威爾是故意找他麻煩，但每次望著那對灰藍色的眼眸，無辜的就像隻小貓，內心瞬間柔軟了大半。

這樣的生活，利威爾並不覺得反感，觀察著艾爾文的一舉一動，有時候會讓他想起從前身為調查兵團團長的艾爾文也會偶爾有耍小性子的時候，幼稚的令人發笑。

如果，那時候艾爾文沒有失去父親，那麼或許他就會長成這樣的一個人。利威爾有時會這樣想著。

但那就只是一個如果。

初入兵團的那年，他其實是很常作惡夢的，那時候，夢裡夢外都是殘缺的屍體，睜著空洞的眼望著他瞧。他忍不住想著，至少在地下街時，最大的惡夢是那總是髒污的環境，即使夢見了死人，雖然可能骨瘦嶙峋，至少屍體也是完整的，沒有缺手殘腳的。

利威爾記得，那時候，隨著壁外調查的次數增加，他房裡的人就越少，直到終於只剩他一人，因此，他總是在夜裡四處遊盪，只為了逃避那個靜謚得可怕的房間。

當初和法蘭與伊莎貝爾一起看星星的露台，成了他常常流漣逗留的地方，那片星空很漂亮，那是在地下街永遠無法看見的景色，儘管看著這樣星空的他依舊在高聳城牆所築起的囹圄裡。

艾爾文就是在那時介入了他的生活，在那片星空下。

一開始時，他偶爾會在那裡碰見艾爾文，漸漸的，從偶爾變成了常常，到最後，利威爾也不去那個露台了，索性去了艾爾文房裡，反正艾爾文晚上幾乎都不睡覺，床也是空著，借一角讓他窩著也算是不浪費。

只是到底什麼時候變成這樣子的，這年代真的太久遠了，利威爾實在想不起來，他想，大概是那次他和艾爾文大打了一架後，當時的團長基斯煩不勝煩之下，把兩人一起關了禁閉，而且為了懲處他們打架鬧事，還把兩人給關在了一起。

利威爾後來想起，只覺得這整件事最討厭的就是他喊人拿抹布掃把來都沒人要理他，簡直混帳王八蛋。而在很久後，他跟韓吉無意間說起了這事，得到了韓吉一個意味深長的眼神。

習慣是一件很可怕的事，它會逐漸的變成像呼吸一樣自然，利威爾好一陣子才意識到，每當他被惡夢驚醒時，那對淺藍的眼眸，如此的成了他唯一的浮木。

他真的很喜歡那對淺藍色的眼睛，他曾經以為那是他所追逐的藍天，後來他才知道，那也是一片大海。

  
－－TBC

小劇場：  
눈‸눈：自己說自己很帥，你還要不要臉啊，艾爾文。  
믕₃믕：欸？我不帥嗎？（委屈）  
눈///눈：……帥。


End file.
